Jammin
by Kuro Angales
Summary: Heero and Duo are on a strange mission together and in the center of the chaos and betrayals they start to learn a little more about each other. This fic is a missing mission in the timeline and so are the other missions mentioned mostly. 2x1, implied 3+4
1. Part 1

Jammin  
  
***  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a cool windy night. The room was only lit by the greenish glow of the computer screen. The clicking of the keys were a constant sound throughout the past few days. Soon Duo, laying awake in bed for the third time, snapped. "HEERO WILL YOU STOP THAT!!", he screamed at the top of his lungs at his silent partner. Heero only glowered at him and returned to his work. "What the hell are you working on anyway?!", Duo said as he got up to look over Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Doctor J asked for a full report on our last mission. Since our mission was all of last week, it will take a while.", he stated bluntly.  
  
"Well... this is just great.", Duo sighed and sat back on the bed. He stared at the artificial night sky with the shadowy clouds. It looked so painted and dull. The darkness of the streets below concealed the growing poverty in the alleys. Even in a place like L2, there was still the poor and sick. Duo knew and remembered all too well. His private cell phone beeped underneath a pile of clean clothes. Digging through the clothes, he wondered who knew his cell phone number? Flipping it open he hit a button or two and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Duo, its me."  
  
"G...Greg? Is it really you?", Duo's voice wavered.  
  
"Of course its me you braided baka. I have good news.", Greg said in a deep tone.  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"I found 'her'. 'She's' still in perfect shape. It looks like nobody found 'her' after we all left the rat trap we called home."  
  
"I can't believe it! 'She's' still perfect!!!?!", Duo practically screamed, and drew Heero's attention.  
  
"Yep! I just bought some custom strings. Wanna come down and try 'her' out?", Greg almost laughed at the idea the Duo would pass this up.  
  
"I'm there man! Don't you dare fool around with 'her' till I get there, ja ne!", Duo hung up on his old friend and went into his dresser. He changed into a black tank top and red leather jacket. His pants were also black leather but shone red when the light hit them. A black chain went from his waste down into his pocket where he kept his keys and wallet.  
  
"Where are you going?", Heero asked, trying to feeling out of his voice.  
  
"Going to meet some old friends and bring 'her' back. See ya!", Duo said as he ran out of the small apartment and down the long stairwell. Heero's eyes stared at the closed door. He did not like this 'she' that was taking Duo away from him. Returning his focus to his laptop, he continued his report. After twenty minutes he realized all he was typing was Duo's name over and over. The perfect soldier was supposed to have no feelings, why did he feel this way. Heero shut his laptop down and went to take a shower.  
  
Duo was running down the dark streets on L2. The homeless stared up at the black blur that was Duo. Some reached out to grab him. He quickly dodged and continued on. Their old living quarters were in the worst section of L2. After taking a few wrong turns, Duo eventually found his way and opened the broken wooden door.  
  
"Duo!! You made it!", Greg called from the back room.  
  
"Yep I'm here!", Duo yelled as he scoped out his old pad. Dark clothes were littered around the room. As suspected, some ammo and a few guns were hidden under the furniture. Greg and the others did that just in case they were knocked down in the house. Of course, those weren't normal guns. They were sensitive to who touched them. Each person's DNA was programmed into the guns so they could use them. Another precaution with these guns were the fact that they erased all the DNA of the user from them. Thus, they could never get caught that way. Duo helped in the making of these bioprint weapons as they called them.  
  
The guns weren't the only deliberate setups in the room. Holes and tunnels were in the floors that went all over the city. These helped in getting away from the cops and other potential threats. Solo and Duo had worked on the south eastern set of tunnels and mapped them together. Thoughts of Solo left a sinking feeling of sadness and guilt. Greg promised that he'd help Duo and the others. Unfortunately, Duo was left behind the day of the raid. "Duo!", Greg called as he emerged from the back room with a large bag in his hand, breaking Duo's thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe it still!!!", Duo called to his friend. Throwing his jacket on the brown chair, he ran to the back of the main room and helped his friend with the duffel bag. Duo eagerly unzipped the large black bag and lifted his prized possession out carefully. Holding his breath, he glanced over the item. She was black with a cherry wood neck. Mother of pearl and ebony black inlays were in the shape of feathers down her neck. Black with a red tint was the color of her headstock with a mother of pearl inlay in the shape of angel wings. Her design was called a Gibson Angus Young. This one was definitely a custom shop. Duo's eyes shined like a little child. He took the red pic from his pocket and plucked the strings for the first time in years. She was still in perfect tune and sounded good. "Wow......just wow.....", Duo muttered and then put her back in the bag.  
  
"Duo!", Greg called, snapping Duo out of his daze.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I'm putting a band together, I have a bunch of guys, and a girl singer interested. You wanna join to?", Greg inquired.  
  
"Of course!!! Can I sing some of my old songs too?!", Duo said with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No Duo, you can't", Duo's lip quivered and, after a short pause, Greg continued, "Of course you can Duo. You think I'd forget the songs you wrote?"  
  
"Thanks man!", Duo gave his friend a hug and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where you goin' Duo?", Greg said realizing his friend was leaving.  
  
"I'm gonna take Shimegami back to my safer apartment. I just don't trust this place as much since the last...raid....", Duo hung his head.  
  
The scars of the last raid ran deep. Feds came through the main tunnel in the middle of the room. All the guns had been stolen the previous night. They grabbed everyone. Solo had tried to protect Duo and the rest, but he was shot seven times by a tall red-neck man with pale blue eyes. Duo had held Solo in his arms. Solo told him not to give up, and to try to find his way back. As he passed away, Solo gave him the red guitar pick. The week before the raid, Duo learned how to play Shimegami. This gesture meant the guitar was Duo's now. Taking the pic from his hand, the great leader, Solo died. Two cops took Duo away screaming and crying, at the age of seven.  
  
"I know how you feel Duo. I'll be here when your ready to help set up the band.", Greg said cautiously.  
  
"Ya, sure. I still remember the number. Unless its changed?", Duo said softly.  
  
"Still the same. Take care Duo. See you soon?", Greg said.  
  
"Yep! I'll come in a few days. I just wanna practice before I come back ok?", Duo said  
  
wearing his jester mask again.  
  
"No prob. See ya!", Greg said as Duo shut the door.  
  
Duo bounded away from the building. His run turned into a sprint quickly. He'd be more of a target for the muggers around that part of town with that duffel bag. On his way home, Duo found a fruit stand and bought an apple. It was twenty-five cents, but Duo gave the guy a silver dollar that he found on the street a week ago. The man was jumping for joy after Duo paid him. Silver dollars at this point were worth one hundred dollars.  
  
Arriving back in the apartment building, he opened the door to the room he shared with his partner. Heero's laptop was off, amazingly. The pilot from L-1 was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor, which was spotless for some reason. Duo's mouth dropped open, but he quickly closed it and remembered his treasure.  
  
"You're back.", Heero stated dully.  
  
"Yep! Didja miss me?", Duo flashed a fake smile.  
  
Duo placed the bag on his own bed and slowly unzipped it. He took out Shimegami and started polishing her, not that she really needed it. Heero lifted his head and saw the black custom shop guitar. The Wing pilot was curious, so he got up and went over to Duo's bed and sat down. Duo didn't even notice he sat down, he was took busy polishing.  
  
"Its nice Duo.", Heero said in a lighter tone.  
  
"You bet she's nice! Wait till you hear her play!", Duo practicly yelled in his excitement. He got up and tightened a few of the strings, so he could get the right sound.  
  
"Do you mind if I play?", he asked Heero.  
  
"Just don't play too loud, ok?", Heero said, as he walked back to his laptop.  
  
"Arigato Hee-chan!", and showed a genuine smile. Solo taught Duo how to play the guitar the day before he died. Heero heard the sadness in Duo's voice as he sang. After he finished the song, Duo zipped up the guitar. Duo went to find his cell phone. Then he placed a call.  
  
"Greg, its Duo."  
  
"You wanna play?"  
  
"Whenever you get the rest of the members together."  
  
"Then, I'll see you tomorrow Duo. I called the others and they all wanna meet at this club. Its called the China Doll. You know where that is?"  
  
"Near the Obsidian Tattoo Parlor right?"  
  
"Yep, be there at 7:00PM. Ja ne!"  
  
Duo turned the phone off. 


	2. Part 2

Jammin  
  
***  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Duo awoke once again to the clacking of computer keys. Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 6:30AM! He couldn't believe he woke up so early. Looking over at the desk, he saw Heero wearing his usual green tanktop but, he had a pair of blue jeans on. This meant it was somewhat cold out, probably raining. Wrapping a sheet around his cold body, Duo went over to his closet. Quickly glancing through his wardrobe, Duo found one of his favorite outfits. It was a pair of tight- fitting black leather pants with a glossy red T-shirt and this glossy black jacket. He got undressed and dressed, then ran over to his bed. He was giddy with excitement and pulled out Shimegami. Tuning her a little more, he plucked a few strings. Placing the pick in between two strings, he looked her over. Shimegami had to be absolutely perfect before he put her away. Satisfied with his preparations, he put her back in the bag. Jumping to his feet, he bounded over to Heero and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then quickly skipped out the door.  
  
Heero touched a hand to his cheek. Had Duo really kissed him? He glowered at the computer like it could be intimidated and tell him the answer. Unsatisfied, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as he suspected, Duo had pigged out last night and left Heero with nothing but a few grapes and some moldy cheese. The Wing pilot shutdown his laptop and grabbed his coat. It was definitely time to go food shopping.  
  
It was very early and there was a small crowd in the supermarket. After grabbing all the necessary items, Heero went to look over what else he could afford. Passing one of the isles, he remembered he forgot to pick up coffee filters. He didn't want to get stuck with either rag, pantyhose, or fishnet strained coffee. Each of these incidents occurred when the two were stuck in a survival mission in Brazil. Heero shuddered at the thought of those horrid flavors of coffee. Duo had broken his arm on that mission, he also got a case of malaria too... Drawing himself out of his memories, the Wing pilot saw he was in the frozen foods isle. Deciding to be nice, he picked up a box of Duo's favorite ice-cream of the mission, Duo had a new favorite for every mission they had. This time it was  
  
'Ben & Jerry's Caramel and Fudge Swirl'. The perfect soldier sighed and tossed it into the carriage. Then he saw it. It was a smiley face sticker with blinking eyes. Its mouth flashed "One Minute Until Happy Time!!". With his acute hearing, Heero heard the ticking.  
  
Heero ran up to the sticker and typed in every sequence he knew by pressing patterns in the eyes. It laughed everytime he was wrong. 'Damn it! 20 seconds!! I wish Duo was here. He's much faster than me!' With those thoughts, Heero speeded away from the bomb and screamed, "GET DOWN!!!". The bomb went off with a very small explosion, but just enough to crack open the wall.  
  
Men all in black came down through the ceiling and the open wall. Some came in from the front door. Heero dashed into an isle and hid behind and advertisement. This was one of the gangs Dr. J told him to target. Now was not a good time to attack them without his partner.  
  
"We're here for the weapons. Let's go already!!", one of the men yelled. The store manager pressed a button on the wall which caused the floor of most of the store to open. In the pit under the floor were many nuclear bombs. All were distracted, it was time for Heero to make his move. Dashing from the cover of the display, Heero made a bee line for the door. Men yelled and shot after him, he arm was grazed up by his shoulder, but he made it out. 'Duo! Must find Duo, we have to get out of here!!!'  
  
***  
  
Duo entered the house at four in the morning. He came into to find a glow of a laptop and a glowering Heero Yuy. "Something wrong Heero?", Duo said in a tired voice.  
  
"You turned your beeper off, and your phone was left here.", Heero said in a deeper monotone than usual.  
  
"So what?", Duo said and started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"I found our targets.", Heero said.  
  
"That's good. When can we act?", Duo said, removed his shirt and closed the bathroom door.  
  
"We can't until I get a mission. Our only orders were to find them. They saw me leave, but I hacked into the camera system and removed it. We can relax for now.", Heero said this and returned to his laptop. An email appeared on the screen. It was for Duo, Heero opened it. It read:  
  
Hey Duo!  
  
Saturday is the next session. This is going to be our first real gig, so practice well. The reason I didn't tell you we needed a lead singer was because I didn't know how good were. I hadn't seen you for years you know. When we played all the songs from the older centuries, you were perfect!  
  
Keep Jammin Man!,  
  
Greg  
  
Heero saved the email and printed it out for Duo. Maybe he would go see the group. Maybe. He got up and put the paper on Duo's desk. 'I pay attention to everything... just not what's important to me.' Looking towards the bathroom, Heero sighed as he realized Duo was in the same situation as he was. Grabbing some clothes from his bag, Heero changed into his nightclothes and turned down the covers of his bed. He lied down and drifted off to sleep, praying his nightmare wouldn't come.  
  
Duo emerged from the bathroom and noticed the paper on the desk. He made a mental note to go check it out in the morning. Turning to the bed, Duo saw the sleeping Heero Yuy. 'Damn it Yuy, I wish you weren't such a straight arrow.', Duo thought and walked in front of Heero's sleeping form. He pushed a few strains of hair away from his face and then went to his bed. When he lied down, he was startled to hear Heero calling out softly in his sleep.  
  
"Doctor J....I can't take it anymore. Iie!! Yamero!!! YAMERO!!", Heero started to scream and Duo bolted over to his partner. He pulled Heero into his arms and laid him against his chest. Duo watched as Heero leaned into the warmth his body provided and Heero drifted off to sleep. After Heero's nightmare had subsided, it was 4AM and Duo gently placed Heero back under his covers. He got up and read the paper that was on his desk. When he was finished reading it, he burned it and threw the ashes into a trash can before going to sleep. 


	3. Part 3

Jammin  
  
Part 3  
  
Duo woke up at 2:00PM and cursed himself for sleeping in. "Oi, Heero, why didn't you wake me up?", he said and looked around the apartment while tying his hair back. As he survied the room, he noticed Heero wasn't there and his laptop was missing. He got up from the bed and walked over to Heero's desk. It had a note written in Heero's usual code:  
  
Fbasket, ot pty, hf.  
  
- Y  
  
The code was very basic, for Heero's standards. Duo burned the paper and got dressed quickly. "So he went out shopping and told me to go have fun at the party tonight... is he getting soft?!", he said lightly and laughed as he grabbed Shimegami and ran to the hideout to practice.  
  
***  
  
Heero was in an alley, outside of the shopping center that had the secret compartment and the nukes. He was analyzing the area with his laptop and sending the data to the Gundam Pilots. 'We need backup if the raid is going to go smoothly. If they set the nukes off..... I don't know if I could get all the timers... if they had timers... off in time. I must be getting soft hanging around that baka.' There was no wind that night and he saw some dust move with feet accompanying it. Drawing his gun, Heero twisted around, still kneeling, to face his opponents. "Heero, will take it from here," a calm voice said as Heero's eyes fixed on the person. The man hand was outstretched to help him up.  
  
He took the man's hand and said, "Wufei, Trowa, when did you guys get here?"  
  
"Not here.. come with us..", Wufei said and motioned to an empty and broken down apartment complex. The three pilots went to the fourth floor, where the electricity still worked. "Yuy, this is our mission for now. The scientists have ordered you to fall back for a few days. Get some rest and keep the baka under control.", Wufei smiled slightly on the last part and leaned against the wall.  
  
Heero moved towards the doorway and his eyes narrowed. "Naze. I'm still in top shape and I have not received any messages."  
  
Trowa sighed and turned to his fellow pilot. "Doctor J was executed this morning along with some other colony rebels. The other Doctors told us to inform you and keep you as backup. Take a break for a while Heero, Maxwell too. We all formulae a plan in a few days. Until then, ja ne," Trowa said and followed Wufei out the doorway and onto the street before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Heero shook his head. 'I don't like this. I must inform Duo.' He exited the building and started running when some men came out of the alley. They looked like renegade soldiers from the army. Both men had already drawn their guns. "There he is! The kid from yesterday!", one yelled and they started firing. 'One thing after another.' Heero hid behind some wooden planks and shot at the men. They were down with two bullets each. Removing the bullets from their bodies quickly, Heero ran off towards the apartment. 'This doesn't make any sense. I need to check on J's last files.'  
  
***  
  
Duo had been setting up with Greg and the others for a few hours now and it was getting close to the designated time. "Oi! Greg, I have a new song I'd like to sing this time. Actually.. I have a bunch of new ones. Do you think we could fit one or two in?", Duo said and wiped the sweat from his brow. Greg walked over and took the song sheets from Duo's hands.  
  
Greg was smiling as he looked the songs over. "Yeah Duo, I think we can do a few of these. You might want to check in with your partner first. After all its going to be a long night." Duo hid his surprise. 'How did Greg know about Heero..... This is definitely odd. I don't remember saying anything....'  
  
He walked back over to Shimegami and packed her bag in the bag. "Alright Greg. You're right. Ja ne!", he said quickly and dashed back to the apartment. Duo knew he was being quite flighty the past couple of days, but he was getting some pretty bad auras from this mission. It wasn't like he was super-psychic or anything like that. But since the church crisis of his childhood, he could always sense when some bad stuff would go down. This mission had 'bad' written all over it when he first saw it in his gundam.  
  
It had been sent right after a long undercover mission on L3. He was absolutely exhausted and just plopped into Deathscythe to check the security cameras he had setup in the area. Deathscythe's screen blipped and then Dr. G was relaying avoice message to him.  
  
'Abort current mission. Go to L2 and find Pilot 01. There have been rumors of a strange undercover operation. We don't think its OZ though. Its your mission to find out and assasinate the leaders of this operation with the help of Pilot 01.'  
  
Even though it seemed like a basic mission status report, Duo couldn't help but shiver. The up side was that he would be with Heero on this mission. Of course, he accepted it and headed for L2 immediately. Unfortunately, his nightmare had returned, full force, the first night he was back on L2. That was always a very bad sign. "I hope my mind is just playing with me," he thought out loud, and tried to brush all the bad feelings off as he continued to run. 


End file.
